


bang out

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Caning, Canon Universe, Genital Torture, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, latex fetish, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There is never a dull moment when KAT-TUN actually decide to hang out together.





	bang out

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

Nakamaru is sitting with the rest of his bandmates in Ueda’s sitting room; they’ve all gathered to hang out. Somehow their conversation has taken a turn and they’re discussing their fantasies. It is a little embarrassing, but at the same time, he really does have a bit of curiosity about the topic. Morbid fascination, like a train wreck he can’t tear his eyes from.

He isn’t even sure how they’d gotten on to the topic at all; Nakamaru is pretty sure it had been Koki’s fault, somehow. He had always been a little bit lewd, though to be fair, so were the rest of their bandmates.

“Kame-chan,” Koki yells from his end of the couch to where Kame sits. “What’s your number-one fantasy? I promise it won’t leave this room, and maybe one of us will even be able to help you out with it.”

Nakamaru rubs his temple, trying to stave off the headache that he’s afraid is imminent. There is no reason at all for anyone to be yelling; they’re inside for goodness’ sake!

Kame cocks his head to the side, considering. “Well, Koki, it’s not so much of a fantasy as it is a fetish. Have you ever noticed how the smell of leather is arousing?”

“Oh, definitely,” Koki replies. “I think that’s universal, though.”

“That’s not just it,” Kame says. “For me, it has to be leather footwear. Like boots or really nice shoes.”

Koki nods in understanding. “Oh, a foot fetish. I can hang with that.”

“No, no, not feet.” Kame makes a face, and Nakamaru can relate a bit. “Just the shoes. I like the way they feel on my face…and my tongue.”

Ueda perks up at that. “I always pegged you as a boot-kisser, Kazuya.”

“Shut up,” Kame calls over to him. “Let’s hear yours. I know you have one, _Dictator-sama_.”

Rolling his eyes, Ueda leans back in his chair. “Latex.”

“Really?” Taguchi asks suddenly, tearing his attention away from his handheld game. “Like body suits, or what?”

“Whatever,” Ueda replies with a shrug. “I just like the way it feels. A lot.”

Taguchi just hums as he reaches into his bag, then triumphantly holds up a pair of latex gloves. “Ta-da!”

Nakamaru’s eyebrows rise as Ueda visibly twitches. He hadn’t been kidding, his eyes locked on the gloves as Taguchi grins deviously. Taguchi’s handheld is abandoned in favor of making a show of dragging them on, extra slowly. Everyone’s eyes are flickering back and forth between Ueda subtly adjusting his pants and the lascivious way Taguchi is pulling on his gloves. Nakamaru can’t even fathom why anyone would carry them around, but it _is_ Taguchi.

Ueda clears his throat and speaks. “So you like the same thing, Taguchi?”

“No, not really. I just want to fuck. Like, with anyone, no regrets; that sort of thing.” Taguchi shifts closer to Ueda as he says it, and Nakamaru isn’t able to tear his eyes away.

“Really?” Koki asks, looking thoughtful. “So you’re saying, if I wanted to, like if I were feeling lonely or whatever, you’d be down with being my booty call?”

Taguchi glances over his shoulder at him for a moment. “Sure, I could do that. Maybe this evening…?” He trails off, and Nakamaru can feel the tips of his ears burning. “And I think it’s your turn. What’s your fantasy?”

Koki shifts in his seat, cheeks a little flushed. He mumbles, and what he says is indistinct. Nakamaru surprises himself, asking him, “What was that, Koki? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I want someone to… to tormentmyjunk!” Koki says the last part a bit rapidly, words almost running together.

Everyone pauses. Taguchi is the first to speak. “What, like not being allowed to come?”

“Or being flogged?” Ueda looks interested again. The two of them glance at each other, then back to Koki. “I think between the three of us we could figure something out.”

“Flogging would be okay…” Koki squirms a little, and Nakamaru can’t tell if he’s uncomfortable or just turned on. Knowing him, it’s the latter. “Biting, electrocuting, anything that causes physical pain. I get off on how much it hurts.”

Silence follows, and Nakamaru looks up to find four pairs of eyes looking at him. “What?”

“Your _kink_ ,” Kame says pointedly. “The rest of us shared already.”

“Taguchi’s hardly counts!” Nakamaru exclaims defensively, never mind that it’s not even a valid argument.

Taguchi sighs like his life is hard. “Fine, then, I’d like to have sex with a whole group of people. I’ve never had more than two at one time, and I think it would be quite fun.”

Now the other four are really staring at Nakamaru expectantly. “I don’t have one,” he mutters.

“Lies,” Koki says. “I know for a fact you have a hard-on for anything militant.”

“That’s…” Nakamaru swallows. “Not like that, I don’t. When I’m roleplaying, I’m completely in the game. There’s no room for any funny business.”

“I can vouch for that,” Taguchi adds. “The last place I’d want to seduce Nakamaru is out on the field. He’d probably shoot me or, like, beat me with a stick or something.”

A shiver courses through Nakamaru at the thought of just grabbing a small tree branch and whacking Taguchi with it. Preferably on the bare ass, where it would make a nice snapping noise as it connects with his skin.

“Ah,” Ueda says, his face lighting up as he recognizes the signs. “Wait.”

He stands up and flees to his room, returning with a long piece of wood that Nakamaru’s eyes instantly lock onto. Ueda’s face breaks into a grin as he hands it over to Nakamaru, who carefully turns it with his fingers and shudders at the way the texture leaves him tingling.

“ _Why_ do you have a cane?” Koki asks incredulously.

“Ex-girlfriend,” Ueda answers simply.

“Did she–” Nakamaru interrupts himself with a gasp as he gives a tiny flick of the cane into his open palm. “Did she use it on you?”

“Maybe,” Ueda says, and Nakamaru tears his eyes away from the cane to find Ueda looking at him contemplatively. “Do _you_ want to use it on me?”

“Maybe,” Nakamaru replies just as evasively, holding Ueda’s gaze as he canes the arm of the chair he’s sitting in, the resulting _crack_ going straight into his pants, and it’s Koki who jumps at the sound.

“So when you said a group of people,” Kame says casually to Taguchi, leaning down to run his fingers along the hide of Taguchi’s boots, “how many did you have in mind?”

“Five, I think,” Taguchi replies, not even bothering to keep a straight face as he glances toward the others. “Five would be perfect.”

“Well then, let’s get started,” Kame answers. He slides into the floor at Taguchi’s feet, and everyone watches with bated breath as he nuzzles against the uppers of Taguchi’s boots. Normally everyone would have their shoes off, but Ueda’s house is big enough to forego the tradition in the main gathering rooms. The boots _are_ nice– tall and black leather, with buckles. Nakamaru, and the rest of them, can’t look away from the sight.

At least, they can’t until Ueda cracks the cane down on Nakamaru’s chair again and draws their attention. He offers it to Nakamaru, and he accepts it. Nakamaru takes a few moments to run his fingers along it, and he’s surprised to see that Ueda’s gotten Koki out of his clothes and over the arm of the couch.

“Go on, Yuichi,” Ueda says, smirking as Koki makes a token effort to struggle. “If you’re very careful and precise I think you can get his balls from this angle.”

Koki shudders at the words, and Nakamaru gets up from his seat, slow and deliberately. He swishes the cane experimentally, thrilling when Koki gasps; Ueda chuckles and says, “He’s all yours.”

Everyone’s focus is on Nakamaru now; even Kame has paused in getting acquainted with Taguchi’s boots to watch as Nakamaru lightly flicks the cane. It hits Koki low on his ass, and the way he cries out goes straight to Nakamaru’s dick.

Taguchi breaks the silence, matter of fact as he poses his question. “We’ve got plenty of lube, right?”

Ueda scoffs and leaves the room for a moment. He tosses a sizeable tube onto the coffee table, pithy as he adds, “I would think _some_ of you would be prepared.”

“Of course,” Taguchi replies, whipcrack-fast. “There’s some in my bag, same pocket I keep gloves in.” He looks around. “Anyone else?”

Kame noses his way up Taguchi’s inseam, his fingers never leaving the boots. “I do.”

“As expected of Kazuya,” Taguchi says, and Kame beams at him from his inner thigh.

“Yucchi, more,” Koki says in a small voice, and Nakamaru flicks his wrist instinctually, snapping the cane right between Koki’s legs and barely grazing his balls.

“Shit,” Taguchi gasps, his eyes on Koki as he shudders from the contact. “You really like that.”

“Yeah,” Koki says, pushing himself up enough to expose his incredibly hard cock, and Nakamaru doesn’t think twice before caning the tip, his nerves singeing at the way Koki shrieks.

Nakamaru jumps when Ueda speaks right in his ear. “Never would have pegged you as a sadist.”

“You want some?” Nakamaru asks in response, his hand twitching to keep going.

Ueda chuckles. “Maybe later.”

“Uepi~” Taguchi sings, and Nakamaru feels Ueda rock against him as Taguchi snaps his latex gloves. He’s hard, and Nakamaru’s eyes roll back into his head at the way it feels digging into his ass.

“Don’t leave,” Nakamaru whispers, reaching back with his free hand to grab onto Ueda’s hip.

“I’m not going far,” Ueda replies, pressing his lips to Nakamaru’s neck before his warmth is gone. Bristling, Nakamaru watches Ueda walk towards Taguchi and resists the urge to cane the grin off his face.

Nakamaru clenches the cane in his fist as Ueda settles in Taguchi’s lap. He feels a little jealous that Taguchi gets to hold all of Ueda’s attention as he trails his gloved hands beneath Ueda’s shirt.

“Yucchi,” Koki whimpers, immediately grabbing his attention once again. “Please, Yucchi, more.”

That distracts Nakamaru from his sudden jealous streak, and he focuses on Koki and the needy way he says his name. He stands behind Koki; it’s a good vantage point for working him over, and also for Nakamaru to watch the proceedings between Taguchi and Ueda.

As Ueda’s shirt gets tossed aside, Nakamaru brings the cane down on the backs of Koki’s thighs, earning more wanton noises and squirming. He keeps going, spreading his strikes out and varying how hard he hits, and soon Nakamaru has to stop, much to Koki’s disappointment. Nakamaru undoes his jeans and pushes them and his underwear down just far enough to relieve some of the tension.

He takes a seat, pulling Koki to sit in his lap, disregarding the way he hisses in pain as his tender backside makes contact with the roughness of Nakamaru’s jeans. “Hush now, Koki,” Nakamaru whispers against his back. Koki trembles in agreement, and Nakamaru roughly strokes his cock.

Nakamaru’s length fits neatly in the crack of Koki’s ass as he rocks back and forth, pulling a low groan from Nakamaru’s throat as he watches the others across the way. They’re not that far, he reasons. Kame’s still on his knees, seemingly content with rubbing his face against Taguchi’s boot, and Nakamaru grinds against Koki when Kame leans down to flick his tongue along the leather, his ass sticking up in the air.

“Kame,” he says in a low voice. “Can I cane you?”

Kame lifts his head like he’d just remembered there were other people there, then he pouts at Nakamaru. “I’ve been good, though.”

His gaze drops to Nakamaru’s shoes, which are suede and worn, and Nakamaru gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry they’re not leather. I’ll go buy some tomorrow.”

“It’s fine.” Kame crawls the few feet to Nakamaru’s lap, where he grins up at Koki as he places both hands on Nakamaru’s shoes. “So biting, huh?”

Koki takes his bottom lip in his mouth as he nods, arching back towards Nakamaru when Kame leans forward. Nakamaru feeds him Koki’s cock, his fingers gravitating towards Kame’s hair that is strangely soft to his touch.

“You know,” Taguchi calls over pointedly, “it’s not group sex if it’s just me and Tatchan.”

“Come over here, then,” Nakamaru shoots back, just as frustrated as he isn’t getting nearly enough friction from Koki’s backside. “Koki,” he goes on. “I want to fuck you.”

“Please,” Koki replies, then yelps as Kame visibly gnaws on his cock.

Nakamaru is just coating his fingers with lube when Ueda crashes down on the couch next to him, his pants around his knees and his face red with arousal. Taguchi is right behind him, two latex-covered fingers pushing in and out of him while the other hand squeezes his length. Nakamaru watches in awe as Taguchi leans over to kiss Koki while Kame’s hand sneaks up Taguchi’s leg to grope him.

“Told you I’d be back,” Ueda says, lifting his hand to cup Nakamaru’s face as he brings their lips together. Nakamaru is mollified, and a bit distracted; it takes Koki digging his fingers into his thigh to get his attention again. Absently, Nakamaru urges Kame out of the way long enough for him to smack Koki’s balls before sliding his slick fingers along Koki’s crease.

He prepares Koki hard and fast, barely slicking himself before pressing in. The movement makes Koki arch into Kame’s mouth without warning, and from his vantage point, it looks like Kame scrapes his teeth along Koki’s full length in retaliation, and hard, too. Nakamaru can’t help but mentally cringe; Taguchi and Ueda are less subtle in their gasping.

Once Koki is fully seated on Nakamaru’s cock, he begins a slow rhythm, bouncing him gently in his lap. Ueda flings a hand against Nakamaru’s still-clothed thigh and squeezes. He glances over in time to watch as Taguchi slides into him, both of Ueda’s legs thrown over his shoulders. Taguchi still has the latex gloves on, and he’s dragging them down Ueda’s sides, occasionally pinching.

Ueda falls away from Nakamaru’s mouth, arching back against the couch and tugging on Taguchi’s clean hand, bringing it up to his face. Nakamaru’s head lolls to the side as Ueda takes the gloved fingers into his mouth, sucking delicately and licking like it’s a particularly delectable treat, his hooded eyes locked on Nakamaru while they both fuck other people.

There’s a pitiful whine as Kame pulls off of Koki and kneels behind Taguchi, groping the leather of Taguchi’s boots as he licks the bare cheeks of Taguchi’s ass before dipping between them.

“Kazuya,” Taguchi gasps, returning full force to Koki’s mouth as Kame tongues him open, sending Taguchi thrusting harder into Ueda who looks positively obscene as he bounces against the back of the couch.

“Yucchi,” Koki moans around Taguchi’s tongue, his hand shakily coming to rest on Nakamaru’s fingers that hold the cane. That’s all he has to say, and Nakamaru raises it again and hopes that he aims well enough to not hit Taguchi by accident.

His flick catches the inside of Koki’s thigh, which has him pushing back even more as Nakamaru thrusts up into him, and Nakamaru’s arousal heightens at the way it feels to cane him while fucking. No longer needed, his other hand drops to the couch where Ueda’s is gripping the cushion, and it feels natural to lace their fingers together as the pressure accumulates.

Koki leans back against Nakamaru’s chest and rides him faster, pulling Taguchi down with him as they continue to kiss heatedly. Then Kame jumps to his feet and lubes his cock, biting his lip as he pushes into Taguchi, and Nakamaru can see Taguchi’s filthy grin as he rocks back and forth between Kame and Ueda while tonguing Koki.

Nakamaru can feel Koki clamping down around him, and he drops the cane in favor of smacking the soft insides of his thighs, steadily drawing closer to Koki’s dick. Instead of slapping him though, Nakamaru wraps his fingers around Koki and pulls him off roughly. It sends Koki over the edge, wailing, and Nakamaru clenches his teeth as he fucks Koki through his orgasm.

He refuses to be the next one out, grabbing Koki’s hip to slow him down while the bodies next to him speed up. Kame’s gritting his teeth, his hair flying in his face as he fucks hard and fast, sending Taguchi pounding into Ueda who squeezes Nakamaru’s hand with each thrust. Taguchi’s moans escalate and Nakamaru can tell when he comes, visibly shuddering between the two and continuing to cling onto Ueda despite no longer being inside him.

“Yuichi,” Ueda rasps, his voice even huskier mid-coital, and right now Nakamaru will do anything he asks. Except that he doesn’t say anything else, just brings their joined hands to his lap and Nakamaru’s fingers automatically unweave from Ueda’s to wrap around his cock, eliciting a deep groan that has him snapping his hips up into Koki even harder.

Somehow Nakamaru manages to keep a steady rhythm as he fucks Koki and pulls Ueda off. All too soon Ueda is shuddering in his grasp, his orgasm spilling over his and and against Taguchi’s stomach. Both of them groan in unison, and Nakamaru can’t quite believe his eyes when Taguchi pulls his hand away from Ueda’s cock to lick it clean.

The room is mostly silent, save for their panting and gasping. Kame is still fucking Taguchi. He looks like he’s close, and Nakamaru is seized with the determination to outlast him. Kame is competitive by nature and senses the challenge, locking eyes with Nakamaru as he slows down, rocking a little deeper, and Taguchi moans into Ueda’s chest from the new angle.

“Two thousand yen on Nakamaru,” Ueda says evenly, and Koki perks up.

“To come or to last?” Koki asks.

“To last,” Ueda clarifies, and Nakamaru feels a little proud as he rolls his hips at half of his prior speed, fingers digging into Koki’s thighs to hold him still.

“You’re on,” Koki says, gasping as Nakamaru gives him a sharp thrust, and reaches back to fist-pound with Ueda.

“I can’t believe you’re betting against me when I’m _inside you_ ,” Nakamaru growls, his grip tightening until he’s clawing Koki’s skin.

“Do you want to punish me for it?” Koki asks, turning his neck as far as he can to press his lips to Nakamaru’s jaw, and Nakamaru leans down to kiss him as he reaches for his cane.

There is some shifting next to him and then Taguchi’s in his ear, panting as Kame bends him over the couch now that Ueda’s out of the way. Nakamaru pays them no mind, lifting his arm and peeking one eye open to aim before snapping his wrist.

Koki’s scream is even better when it’s directed into his mouth, his body tightening excruciatingly around Nakamaru as his sensitive cock jumps from the sudden attack. Nakamaru’s breath gets the best of him and he looks over at Kame, who’s staring at him with determined eyes despite visibly shaking from holding back, at least until Ueda approaches him with a shoebox.

“Oh, you play dirty,” Koki mutters, and Ueda grins as he opens the box and holds up a brand new pair of leather shoes. They’re freshly-polished, deep mahogany leather, and Ueda chuckles as he presents them.

“Fuck you,” Kame hisses, his eyes rolling back into his head as Ueda rubs the shoe on his face. Nakamaru watches triumphantly as he grabs Taguchi by the hips, thrusts three more times, and cries out as he falls still. Taguchi slumps to the couch, a dopey grin on his face, and Nakamaru returns his attention to Koki.

He speeds up his final few thrusts, bouncing Koki in his lap even harder. One final thrust, and Nakamaru stills as he bites down on Koki’s shoulder. It shocks a pleased noise from Koki, and Nakamaru is victorious. He rests his head against the teeth marks he’s left in Koki’s neck and breathes deeply, trying to catch his breath. Nakamaru slips out of Koki, a tiny whimper the only thing the other is capable of now, and regards his bandmates.

“Get off my couch before you stick to it,” Ueda says, and Nakamaru pushes Koki off of him as he tries to stand up. He ends up tripping over his pants and landing on Taguchi, the pair of them crashing to the floor while Kame turns up his nose at them and Koki hunts for his clothes.

But Taguchi just grins and stretches out on Ueda’s floor. “Does this make us the new _kinky_ kids?”

Four groans answer him, and Nakamaru decides against reaching for his cane, but only because he’s exhausted. “I changed my mind,” he mutters. “My number one fantasy is for Taguchi to shut up.”

“Ooh, gags,” Taguchi says, waggling his eyebrows, and Nakamaru just shakes his head.


End file.
